enciklopedijafandomcom_bs-20200213-history
Ljubavi velikih pisaca
Koliko su velike ljubavi velikih pisaca za književnu scenu bitne? Da li su velikani pisane reči pronalazili inspiraciju u svojim muzama? Pored boginja, istorija pamti mnoge žene koje su nadahnjivale umetnike u njihovom stvaralaštvu, i ostale zapamćene kao fatalne. Žene neobične lepote i izražene inteligencije, nežne i mirne ili preke i strasne, bile su i ostale večna inspiracija za pisce i pesnike. Iako su mnoge izabrale da budu samo „titule u tuđem životu“, one su iz senke postale vodilje. Kažu da su sve prave ljubavi tužne, a da ljubav kao strasna i neobjašnjiva, nesumnjivo nosi i dozu ludosti. Ljubavi velikih pisaca Andrić, Laza Kostić, Crnjanski, Jesenjin, Niče, Petrarka, Radičević, Hemingvej, Tolstoj, Bulgakov – oni su neosporno odlično pisali, a kako su voleli? Ivo Andrić thumb|Ivo Andrić i Milica Babić-Jovanović Nadu da prava ljubav postoji, da je beskonačna i da živi i posle smrti zaljubljenih uliva nam životna priča Ive Andrića, jedinog Nobelovca sa naših prostora, čoveka koji je trideset godina voleo i čekao jednu ženu. U njegovom književnom opusu srećemo mnoštvo ženskih likova, seoskih i gradskih devojaka, ali samo jedna od svih njih je Jelena, žena koje nema. U ovoj pripoveci Andrić je izneo osećanja za koja niko nije ni slutio da zaista postoje duboko u ovom skrivenom srcu. Svi su mislili da je Jelena samo plod piščeve mašte, ne sluteći da ona zaista i postoji. Andrić iskreno voli jednu ženu koja ne može biti njegova – pa je zato nema. Poznat po svojoj zatvorenosti, dugi niz godina je bio ljubomorni čuvar svoje tajne. Neki su ga smatrali samotnjakom, ne znajući da je bio zaljubljen u Milicu Babić-Jovanović, kostimografkinju Narodnog pozorišta u Beogradu. Ženu svog prijatelja Nenada Jovanovića, ženu koju nema, ali koja se kao plod njegove mašte često sreće kod njega na raznim mestima, u stihovima, u prozi, u pesmama, pričama, daleka, divna, nedostižna! ljubavi velikih pisaca Ivo Andrić i Milica Babić-Jovanović Andrić gotovo sva svoja pisma potpisuje nadimkom koji mu je Milica dala – Mandarin. U ovu ljubavnu igru uplela se i Milica, njene simpatije postale su sve očiglednije iako je bila udata. Andrić, ne nadajući se ničemu, strpljivo je čekao. „Znam da se svuda i svagda može javiti Jelena, žena koje nema. Samo da ne prestanem da je iščekujem!“ Godinu i po dana posle smrti Miličinog supruga, postala je Andrićeva žena, venčali su se i tek tada, kada je postala ona koju ima, priznao je da je pišući priču Jelena, žena koje nema imao na umu svoju sadašnju suprugu. Čak i stari, šezdesetogodišnji Andrić nastavlja sa svojih putovanja da piše ljubavna pisma u kojima se, poput mladića, udvara svojoj supruzi, što svedoči o ljubavi koju breme vremena ne može umanjiti. Srce koje je zaljubljeno, to je mlado srce, bez obzira koliko godina ono broji. Laza Kostić thumb|Lenka Dunđerski i Laza Kostić U jednoj od najlepših srpskih ljubavnih pesama XX veka Santa Maria della Salute Laza Kostić je ispevao ceo svoj život pre nje, njeno postojanje, misterioznu smrt, život posle nje kao i ponovni susret sa njom na onom svetu. Santa Maria della Salute je pesma koja čitavim nizom stihova govori i ćuti o Lenki. Ljubav Lenke i Laze postala je legenda, a od pesnikovog imena njeno ime neodvojivo. Lenka Dunđerski bila je najmlađa ćerka Lazinog prijatelja Lazara Dunđerskog, dvadesetogodišnjakinja, koja je plenila lepotom i mladošću. Zavela je trideset godina starijeg pesnika koji nije mogao da savlada bujicu emocija koje su počele da ga obuzimaju. Međutim, kao častan i ugledan čovek bio je svestan razlike u godinama i svega što ta razlika nosi. Mnogo godina pre nego što su se upoznali, Lenka je slušala priče o njemu, čitala njegovu poeziju, a divljenje koje je osećala kasnije se pretvorilo u ljubav. Pesnik obuzet silinom osećanja, razapet između moralnog i emotivnog, na sve načine pokušavao je da se odupre snažnom osećanju – bežao je u manastir, pronalazio prosce za Lenku… A što je više bežao to joj je bio bliži. O snazi ove ljubavi govori i Lenkina izjava da bi se udala samo za nekoga kao što je Laza Kostić. U amanet ove ljubavi ostala je i prva posvećena pesma Gospođici L.D, pesma obavijena velom tajni u kojoj se naziru najnežniji osećaji koje pesnik gaji, ali ih izriče u prijateljskom zagonetnom tonu. Sve do nastanka Santa Maria della Salute ovo je bila njegova najdraža pesma. Poslednji, očajnički korak u svom begu od velike ljubavi, pesnik je napravio prihvatiši predlog svog prijatelja i nesuđenog tasta da se oženi Julijanom Palanačkom, koja je svog „Lazu“ verno čekala punih dvadeset godina. Dva meseca od ovog događaja dogodila se tragedija. Jelena-Lenka Dunđerski je preminula, na svoj 25. rođendan. Kružile su razne glasine oko njene iznenadne smrti, a kako pouzdanih informacija nema, njena smrt je ostala tajna, a kao zvanična verzija se uzima ona koju je saopštila njena porodica, da je preminula od tifusne groznice. Za ovaj tragičan događaj, Laza je saznao dok je tokom bračnog putovanja boravio u Veneciji. Obuzet neizdrživom tugom, skrhan i očajan, otišao je u crkvu Gospe od Spasa (Santa Maria della Salute) i pod okriljem njene grandiozne lepote, dugo se molio i plakao u sebi, suzama toliko teškim da iz oka ne mogu da ispadnu, i potpuno nesvesno već tada počeo je da piše stihove najlepše oproštajne ljubavne pesme. Miloš Crnjanski thumb|Miloš Crnjanski i Vida Ružić Mladog, učenog čoveka, večito sa knjigom pod miškom, sa dobrim držanjem, lepim odelom, ekstravagantnog zanesenjaka zavela je ćerka bivšeg dvorskog savetnika i pisca, Dobre Ružića. Važila je za jednu od najlepših devojaka Beograda. Svi koji su ih poznavali, o njima su govorili u jednini – Miloš Crnjanski i Vida Ružić, kasnije Crnjanski. Pošto se njena porodica protivila ovoj vezi rešila je da pobegne i ode u Pariz. Na ulasku u voz, na tužnom rastanku Miloš je obećao da će joj pisati. Bura emocija koja je napadala pesnika, kao večitog sanjara, naterala ga je da krene na put vođen srcem. Bez razmišljanja je ostavio sve, i već sutradan bio u Parizu pored Vide. Od mladog novinara Crnjanski se izdigao u pesnika i romansijera najvišeg reda. U emotivnom životu, iako oženjen i zaljubljen, bio je i ženskaroš. Vida je o ljubavnim izletima njenog Crnjanskog govorila: ,,Mnogo je voleo žene. U Londonu sam ga lično viđala na ulici sa damama, on zastane, uplaši se. A ja samo mahnem rukom, znam da će doći kući. Posle mi sve ispriča.“ Bez obzira na njegove nestašluke, Crnjanski je obožavao svoju suprugu. Deleći sa njim radosti njegove slave i gorčinu njegovog stradanja, Vida je ostala sa Milošem do kraja života. U jednoj svojoj knjizi napisao je da je ona jedina sreća u njegovom životu. Kažu da su njegove poslednje izgovorene reči bile dokaz večne ljubavi: „Vode“ i „Vido“. Njegovi prijatelji tvrde da je u poslednjem času ponavljao želju da kada dođe vreme, njegova supruga počiva pored njega. Život bez Miloša za Vidu je izgubio svaki smisao. Poživela je još toliko da zavešta sredstva za osnivanje Zadužbine „Miloš Crnjanski“, a onda, deset meseci kasnije, preminula je sa njegovim stihovima na uzglavlju: „A kad mi glas i oči dah upokoje, ti ćeš me, znam, uzeti u krilo svoje.“ Ona je sahranjena u grobnici porodice Ružić na Novom groblju, a on u Aleji zaslužnih građana. Poslednja želja Crnjanskih da počivaju u istom grobu nije ispunjena. Sergej Jesenjin Dvadesetih godina prošlog veka dogodila se burna ljubav između Sergeja Aleksandroviča Jesenjina, slavnog ruskog pesnika, i balerine Isidore Dankan, Amerikanke koja se smatra majkom modernog plesa. Njihova ljubav bila je pravi požar – plamen strasti među njima je romansu pretvorio u dramu. Njihova priča ostala je upamćena kao jedna od najvećih ali i najbolnijih ljubavnih priča svih vremena. Ni to što je ona znala tek po neku reč ruskog jezika, a on tek poneku enleskog, ni to što je osamnaest godina bila starija od Sergeja, pa ni mišljenje javnosti nije sprečilo da se među njima dogodi ljubav koja nije poznavala granice. Ona je na prijemima i književnim večerima plesala, a on čitao svoje stihove. U tom ljubavnom zanosu i njihova kreativnost je rasla. Isidora i njen voljeni Sergej Aleksandrovič odlaze u Ameriku, gde pesnik željan slave, uspeha i ljubavi, nije bio prihvaćen. Isidora je na svaki način pokušavala da predstavi svog „anđela“ javnosti, priređivala književne večeri, organizovala prevođenje i objavljivanje njegovih pesama, ali uzalud. thumb|Isidora Dankan i Sergej Jesenjin Van granica Rusije Jesenjina su videli samo kao „privezak“ slavne plesačice. Zbog ovakvih događaja Jesenjin se osetio odbačenim i padao je u depresiju, poklanjao je njenu odeću prijateljima, ostavljao tone slomljenih boca i bahatio se do neprepoznatljivosti. Problematični, nezadovoljni pisac je sve češće tukao Isidoru. Na jednom od njenih koncerata je pijan Jesenjin izazvao takav skandal, da je balerina lično pozvala policiju koja ga je odvezla u psihijatrijsku bolnicu. Kada se posle tri dana vratio kući, nije više u njoj video vatrenu igračicu nego jednu ne baš privlačnu staru gospođu. Vratio se u Rusiju, a jednom je govoreći o njoj izgovorio: ,,Eh, kako me je volela ta starica!“ Nakon što je napisao svoju poslednju pesmu Do viđenja druže, do viđenja sutradan je presekao vene, zapalio cev od grejanja, a šal koji mu je Isidora poklonila, koji ga je tako bolno podsećao na nju, zavezao oko vrata i presudio sebi. Posle ove velike tragedije, balerina se potpuno povukla iz umetničkih krugova. Dve godine nakon smrti supruga, sudbina je htela da šal – njen uvek prepoznatljivi detalj, presudi i njoj. Dok je jedan kraj ešarpe bio obmotan oko njenog vrata, drugi se zapetljao u točak automobila koji se kretao. Prijatelji kažu da su njene poslednje reči pre ulaska u kobni auto bile: „Zbogom prijatelji, odlazim u večnu slavu!“ Isidora je jednom prilikom svojim studentima otvorila dušu i rekla da je najveća stvar u životu ljubav. Ljubav Jesenjina i Isidore Dankan, koliko velika toliko i bolna, donela je koliko radosti toliko i tuge. Fridrih Niče Jedan od najvećih i najkontraverznijih nemačkih filozofa, Fridrih Vilhelm Niče, osim po svom izuzetnom literarnom talentu bio je poznat i po tome što u je svojim delima o ženama pisao sa potcenjivanjem, tvrdeći da su one nežne i dragocene, ali opasne igračke predodređene za kućni, a ne javni život. Koliko je Niče zaista bio ženomrzac, a koliko je takav stav prema ženama u svojim delima iznosio kao bunt zbog neuzvraćene ljubavi jedine žene koju je u životu voleo, diskutabilno je. Dvadesetjednogodišnja Lu Andras Salome, devojka nezavisna i slobodnog duha, inteligentna i žedna znanja, odmah je osvojila Ničea. Upoznao ih je njegov prijatelj, biolog Paul Rej, sa kojim je Lu tada živela u jednoj nesvakidašnjoj zajednici, koja je podrazumevala čedan život sa odvojenim spavaćim sobama i mogućnošću da im se pridruže i drugi momci i devojke. thumb|Lu Salome, Paul Rej i Niče Kako je bila obrazovana i načitana devojka, Lu je bila upoznata sa Ničeovim delima i o njima je govorila sa poštovanjem. Ova prelepa devojka, očarala je ovog zakletog tridesetosmogodišnjeg neženju. Uskoro su Lu, Rej i Niče živeli sve troje u istoj kući, u platonskom trouglu. Tako je nastala njihova prijateljska trojka kojoj su se mnogi zgražavali. Nakon rastanka, kada Niče više nije mogao da izdrži da deli svoju ljubav sa još jednim muškarcem, piše pismo Lu u kome kaže: ,,Da li ja mnogo patim, beznačajno je prema pitanju da li ćeš ili nećeš, draga Lu, ti sebe ponovo pronaći.“ U pismu je naziva jadnom osobom, bolesnom, oštroumnom neznalicom. Ostatak svog života, Niče je proveo razočaran, razjaren, tužan i depresivan do te mere da je više puta pokušao samoubistvo. Nikada je nije preboleo, a bolest neuzvraćene ljubavi izjedala ga je i uništavala. O tome kolika je njegova ljubav bila pokazuje činjenica da je ona bila jedina žena kojoj je priznao da je voli. Frančesko Petrarka Za oca humanizma i poetu Petrarku, nadahnuće za zbirke kancona i soneta bila je Laura de Noves, njegova večna muza. Analitičari se često pitaju da li su uopšte i postojale žene koje uzimamo za inspiracije velikih dela književika. Jedna od njih je i Laura, najslavnija muza svih vremena, čije realno postojanje do danas nije utvrđeno, ali bez koje, stvarne ili izmišljene, nikada ne bi nastao Koncenijer, delo koje se smatra jednim od najsavršenijih pesničkih dela renesanse. Pretpostavlja se da se u tom liku krije izvesna Laura de Noves. thumb|Petrarka i Laura de Noves Ljubav pesnika prema ženi koja se udala za Uga de Sada, bila je platonska jer Petrarkino poštovanje i obraz nisu dozvoljavali da ova ljubav postane fizička. Iako nikada nije otkrio o kome se zapravo radi, stvorio se mit u kome se samo nagađa da se rodila ljubav koja je u njemu živela 21 godinu. Kada je Laura preminula, pesnika je tuga dugi niz godina držala u suzama neostvarene ljubavi. Kanconijer je podeljen na dve celine, onu koju je pesnik pisao za života gospe Laure, Madone Laure In Vita i one koju je stvarao u periodu nakon njene smrti, Madona Laura In Morte. Misao o Lauri se javlja i u drugim delima velikog pesnika. Branko Radičević Radičević je kao pravi romantičar bio strasno zaljubljen u Vilheminu-Minu Karadžić, slikarku, pesnikinju, prevodioca i ćerku Vuka Stefanovića Karadžića. U mnogim njegovim pesmama se oseća Minin duh, ali se pouzdano zna da je isključivo njoj posvetio jednu, neki kažu svoju najlepšu pesmu, Pevam danju, pevam noću. Poznati stihovi kroz želju da je „digne međ’ zvezdice“ iskazuju zanos pesnika njegovom muzom. Mina je bila zvezda bečkog društvenog života, izuzetno obrazovana, imućna, uspešna slikarka, a Branko siromašni student sa teretom teške bolesti, što je u njihovu priču unelo tužne crte. Iz Mininog kasnijeg idealizovanog likovnog i književnog portreta Brankovog, naslućuje se da su između njih postojale uzajamne simpatije. thumb|Branko Radičević i Mina Karadžić Kružile su priče da je Branko jednako bio zaljubljen i u Mininu majku Anu. Nagoveštaji o mogućem četvorouglu nalaze se u Brankovoj prepisci sa Đurom Daničićem, što je uspelo da zapanji i najslobodnije umove tog doba. Mina Karadžić se udala pet godina nakon Brankove smrti za Aleksu Vukomanovića, koji je umro samo nakon godinu ipo dana, i ostavio je sa sinom Jankom. Godine lagodnog života, bečkih balova i borbi brojnih udvarača ostale su iza nje. Onima koji vole da zavire u intimu umetnika, ostala su nagađanja o tome šta se pre skoro dva veka dešavalo u ovom ljubavnom zapletu, ali je lik ove muze nesumnjivo iscrtan u delima ovog književnika. Ernest Hemingvej Hemingvej je rastao u kući kojom su dominirale žene – majka, njegove četiri sestre, dadilja i kuvarica. Kao neko ko je odrastao sa ženama i ko je prema njima imao poštovanja nikada se nije osećao komotno u neobaveznim avanturama, ali ga to nije sprečilo da se venčava i razvodi. Govorio je da je potrebno da neko bude zaljubljen da bi vodio ljubav, ali se i pored toga stalno hvalio brojem žena sa kojima je spavao. Njegova treća supruga, Marta Gelhorn, nakon razvoda izjavila je da „papa Hemingvej nije imao izuzetne kvalitete osim svoga pisanja.“ Hemingvej je taj brak sa Martom okarakterisao kao „najveću grešku“. Prva supruga, Hedli Ričardson, bila je osam godina starija od njega. Brak je tokom nekoliko prvih godina bio skoro idealan, ali to je trajalo sve dok Ernest nije upoznao Polinu Fajfer i razveo se od Hedli. Četvrti brak, sa Meri Velš, bio je skrojen baš po njegovom ukusu. Meri je bila strpljiva, popustljiva, blagonaklona, spremna da bude potčinjena, lepa i devet godina mlađa od Ernesta. thumb|Hemingvej u društvu lepih žena Hemingvej ni tada nije prestajao da koketira sa ženama i nije mnogo krio te afere. Istoričari kažu da je prva velika ljubav ovog avanturiste bila bolničarka iz milanske bolnice, Agnes von Kurovski, koja je bila sedam i po godina starija od njega. Biografi još muku muče da li je to bila samo romantična platonska ljubav ili je bilo i fizičkog spajanja. Takođe je za diskusiju da li je Agnes bila jedini uzor za lik Katrine Berkli u romanu Zbogom oružje. Od srednjeg doba starosti Hemingveju počinju da se dopadaju mlađe žene. Jedna od njih bila je Adrijana Ivančić. Ta devetnaestogodišnja devojka nesumnjivo je poslužila kao model za lik Renate u romanu Preko reke i u šumu. Odnosi Hemingveja i Adrijane bili su nesumnjivo samo platonski. Nije dokazano koju je najviše voleo i da li je postojala „ona“, prava fatalna. U trenucima zanesenja svaka njegova ljubav činila se u određenom trenutku najveća. Lav Tolstoj U svom dugom i često burnom braku sa Lavom Tolstojem, Sofija Andrejevna Tolstoj istrpela je svašta. Posle rođenja prvog deteta, život u porodici Lava Tolstoja tekao je tako da je Sofija ujutro sedela u kabinetu Lava Nikolajeviča, ćutala dok je on pisao, a zatim su išli da šetaju ili su radili nešto na gazdinstvu. Kad nije mogla da šeta, nešto je crtala, čitala ili svirala na klaviru. Međutim, idilični prizori nisu uvek bili idilični. Nekad su osenčeni i samoćom koju je Lav toliko voleo. Kada je Tolstoj počeo da prikuplja građu za svoj roman Rat i mir Sofija mu je pomagala: ,,Ma kako da sam bila umorna, ma kakvo da mi je bilo raspoloženje i zdravlje, ja sam svake večeri uzimala ono što je on ujutro napisao i sve prepisivala načisto. Sutradan, on sve iškraba, precrta, ubacuje i napiše još nekoliko listova i odmah posle ručka ja sve uzimam i prepisujem načisto. Nemoguće je izračunati koliko puta sam Rat i mir prepisala.“ Po nekim istraživanjima učinila je to čak sedam puta. thumb|Tolstoj sa Sofijom Tolstoj je gajio želju za usamljenošću, voleo je da lovi i to ga je istinski činilo srećnim, a kada je Sofija pokušavala da mu se pridruži u tom hobiju nije joj dozvoljavao. Voleo je vreme koje je provodio sam, i često je gurao Sofiju od sebe bežeći u samoću. Bilo kako bilo, Sofija je verovala da Tolstoj nije voleo nijednu ženu osim nje. Ali, to nije bilo dovoljno za njenu sreću: „Čeznula sam za ličnim životom u kome bi mi neko bio veoma blizak, pomagao mi i voleo me i to ne strasno, već nežno, spokojno i srdačno. A toga u mom životu nikada nije bilo. Lav Nikolajevič me nikada ni u čemu nije podsticao i pohvalio. Bio je ponosit i svestan svoje vrednosti.“ Lav je bio pomalo hladan i nije pokazivao preteranu ljubav, dok je Sofija bila nagla, ljubomorna i strasna. A kad je prošla strasnost, zamenile su je navika i ravnodušnost. Kako je u svemu bio umeren i uzdržan, na taj način i ljubav pokazivao, uzdržano i ne preterano, što ne umanjuje činjenicu da je Sofiju voleo. Sa Sofijom je imao trinaestoro dece. Mihail Bulgakov Velika ljubav ruskog pisca Mihaila Bulgakova bila je Jelena Bulgakova koju je u svom romanu, na neki način, ovekovečio u liku Margarite. Jelena je zapisivala po diktatu svog muža stranicu po stranicu velikog romana i uspela u potpunosti da sačuva i štampa rukopis Majstora i Margarite. Iako se ženio tri puta istinski je bio zaljubljen tek u treću ženu, Jelenu Sergejevnu Šilovsku. Mada je bila već udata i imala dvojicu sinova, Bulgakov se u nju strasno zaljubio i priznao da ne može da živi bez nje. Godinama kasnije, Jelena je napisala: „Bila sam žena generala Šilovskog, divnog, plemenitog čoveka. Bili smo ono što se naziva srećna porodica…Uglavnom, sve je bilo fino. Ali, kad sam upoznala Bulgakova, znala sam da je to moja sudbina… Brzo, neuobičajeno brzo, pokazalo se da je to ljubav koja će trajati celog mog života.“ thumb|Mihail i Jelena Bulgakov Bulgakov se razveo od svoje druge žene, a Jelena se razvela od Šilovskog i sledećeg dana se udala za Bulgakova. Svi biografi su saglasni da je život Bulgakova bio veoma težak, ali se njegova supruga ne slaže sa tom ocenom, tvrdeći da je do poslednjeg časa to bio veoma srećan život, do kraja ispunjen radošću i stvaranjem. Bulgakov nije bio sam ni u životu ni posle smrti. Zajedno s njim uvek je bila njegova Jelena, i u delima i u postelji.